


Tale Of Quidditch And Fists

by lavsblack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, other canon couples may be mentioned, other new gen characters may appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavsblack/pseuds/lavsblack
Summary: Even the paintings of Hogwarts knew that James Sirius Potter and Olivia Wood hate each other; perhaps a harsh word for the two colleagues who compete to who arrives first at the breakfast hall. But when a competition for Quidditch captaincy goes beyond limits? When neither of them knows the meaning of this word, it is difficult to predict...
Relationships: James Sirius Potter/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	Tale Of Quidditch And Fists

**Author's Note:**

> hello, darlings, I'm here posting the first story of a project, a series of stories about the new generations, kinda of my own fan-fictional universe, where one character shows up on others; it's going to be fun. so, again, I hope you enjoy this chapter! xx - Lavs

When Olivia Wood finally gave herself the luxury of opening her eyes and waking from the deep sleep she was in, the magic clock in the shape of a golden pommel, an old gift, was already approaching dangerously close to number 10, signaling her immediate delay. And that hadn't happened by spontaneous will, or some surge of responsibility that struck her, but rather the noise someone made in the hallway, wide strides announcing someone even heavier.

The young girl was still slightly groggy at being woken up so suddenly and without noticing the situation she was in, stretched out like a cat, looked around several times until her eyes came across the clock in her room. The hazel green eyes widened at once, desperation replacing any desire to return to the warm bed. Her first thought was that her mother was going to try kill her for holding them all off, and that Travis was going to strangle her for the same reason.

There was no excuse that was convincing enough to placate their moods, even if she was capable of lying easily, you could hand her the best, most convincing lie to Olivia and yet she would spoil it, she was simply unable to find an easy solution to his deeds, an inability that, if she was being honest and noble, helped her grown into the Gryffindor she was today, but still, it was annoying to say the least when she was in trouble. She couldn't figure out why she slept so much, a quick glance at the side, and she could see her Muggle alarm clock shattered; she simply forgot that the end of vacation was coming.

Going back to school was never an easy process for Olivia, Hogwarts, despite its splendor and its promise of an adventure, was still a school with rules and classes and they demanded something the girl was often unwilling to hand over. Olivia was no Ravenclaw eager for studies and knowledge, but Hogwarts was fun enough to keep her attention when she was inside its walls, what Olivia really hated was being taken from her comfort. Perhaps she was still bitter about the interrupted sleep, but the urge to go back to sleep and forget for a few hours that Hogwarts existed seemed tempting.

"Livs, are you awake?" Someone forcing the handle pulled her from her bitter thoughts, and took her back to reality, unfortunately precious minutes were wasted and she was still late. "Why is the door locked? Livs?"

Her brother Travis's voice sounded muffled through the door, but she could hear a concern, and not accusation in his voice, Travis was too good a boy to suspect his sister had been so irresponsible.

"I'm leaving." She rose from the bed with impressive agility to someone who was sleeping in a while, approached the door and spoke as close as possible, forcing her voice to come out firm enough that even her lousy lying skills would not give her up.

She waited for him to move away, following his shadow through the crack in the door with her eyes, and then finally open the door and run towards the nearest bathroom, to at least disguise her mistake. There was no time for a relaxing bath or to wash her hair until he looked close to his best, so she just bathed in record time and looked for a simple outfit, one that was not in her trunk...

Her trunk.

She had left it to do this morning.

While muttering some of the worst curses from the wizard world, she pressed her forehead against the cold porcelain on the bathroom walls, breathing for a few seconds before moving to another marathon, which was now collecting the clothes from her wardrobe that could fit in Hogwarts, and then she had clean uniforms separated in a pile - thanks merlin that her mother had obsessive tendencies toward cleanliness - witch dresses and anything else that seemed useful to her in another pile. Her wand was the only artifact she made sure to take, fearing to forget it.

"OLIVIA!"

Her mother's sharp call echoed into her room, though two stories separated her and her child. It only served to make her more nervous, she grunted slightly as she hurried to close the heavy trunk. Normally, Travis was responsible for heavy part of closing her full trunk, but she could not exactly call him now. Desperate times call for desperate measures, she pulled the wand from her trunk and with a single movement, the trunk closed softly. Thanks to Merlin she lived in a witch house. Remembering that she was still late, Olivia pulled the trunk and down the stairs, as she approached the ground floor, she descended slowly as if nothing had happened. Maybe, if she was lucky - which would probably be a first time in the day - the kitchen would be empty and she could be innocently ready on time.

"Why all this delay, young lady?"

Kayla Lewis was not a person you challenged often, besides being his mother and having a relatively good relationship, the older woman never lost the temper of her youth, which Olivia probably inherited, and it was impossible to win against her in an argument. Even more, standing next to the same medium-sized kitchen, her structured purse that cost a high amount of galleons in one hand and the wand in another, the woman looked rather frightening. As for the appearance, the years had not been so generous, the wrinkles and dark circles that adorned her face were marks of the arduous task that was raising her two children, they also masked what once was a beautiful face. Olivia's mother had dark, long, straight, dry hair, brown eyes, and a closed smile from her thin lips.

"I just ... it took me a while to find my wand." She opened a wry smile while avoiding looking at her mother's eyes. It was easier to lie if she did not feel judged. Kayla narrowed her brown eyes at Olivia, as if assessing the situation, feeling that her mother was not buying her excuse, the girl waved her wand in front of her, showing that she had found it. As luck would have it, Travis entered the kitchen just as his mother opened her mouth, probably to confront her again.

Anyone who glance at Travis and Olivia standing side by side, could see that they had nothing in common with Kayla, or with the Lewis so to speak, Travis had the same light brown, almost golden hue that Olivia herself had on her strings, although his were considerably flatter, cut short, the fringe covering his forehead in a stylish manner, which evidenced the greenish brown eyes that he also shared with his younger sister. He was what many of the female figures with whom he coexists called charming and handsome, Olivia knew he could be when he tried and had to admit that her brother had a nice smile.

"Dumbass." Travis, while passing by her side, heading toward the food that their mother was setting the table, ruffled Olivia's hair in a brotherly way. Normally she would appreciate the gesture, since it was a certain tradition between the two, but due to the conditions in which she had woken up and the fact that her hair was messy enough on its own, she frowned. She pushed him with her shoulder. Travis had the physique of an athlete so he did not suffer severely with the act, which made him just chuckle.

Sensing that he was going to question her as well, Olivia cut him off before he could utter a word.

"Why are you awake at this hour? It should not be just to take me to King's Cross, you do not love me that much. Not as much as you love sleep." Travis didm't have to go to King's Cross four years ago, since he graduated from Hogwarts.

He sucked in a laugh and was ready to fight back with his mouth busy with the toast, if Kayla had not scolded him with a light slap on the shoulders. Satisfied to see the reprimand, Olivia turned her attention to her own food, not wanting to give them reason again to be late; A quick glance at the clock showed him that it was past ten-thirty.

"Unlike you, brat, I'm building a career." He inflated his chest like a pompous hufflepuff. "After you board I'll be going to Puddlemore Central to take the final test."

He revealed with an arrogant smile, but those who knew him could notice in his eyes that he was anxious and even a little nervous with the test, she could sympathize. Travis was just over twenty-one years old and had excelled in his year as the captain of Gryffindor and was a great chaser but was considerably too young to start in a team as respected as Puddlemore and Olivia knew that he considering trying for other more modest teams; just as she knew Puddlemore was his favorite team because Oliver made a career out of it. A motive her mother might not approve of, but Olivia understood him better than anyone else.

The girl's reaction was not the most restrained, but it was never when Quidditch was involved - and some other person. With the impact, a little of the pumpkin juice spread on the tablecloth, which made Kayla utter a reproachful sound, but did little to placate her daughter.

"YOU MORON." The cursing could not hide the excitement in her voice and Travis let go of the laughter he had been holding during the entire breakfast. Puddlemore was not Olivia's favorite Quidditch team, a faithful supporter of the Holyhead Harps, but it was a second favorite. With the reproachful look she received from Kayla, she lowered her voice, or at least tried. "Why did not you tell me?"

He just shrugged, which only annoyed his sister, who hated being ignored. In response, she kicked him under the table, not sharing with her he had been called to an audition was a crime in Olivia's eyes and she was going to make him tell her.

"I'll probably just be a reserve, for being, you know, too young. It's been a long time since we've had a Viktor Krum, but that's how... "

"Dad started." They both finished at the same time. Oliver Wood's name lingered in the air until Kayla entered the conversation again.

"Since you mentioned your father, he wrote. The letters are in the living room, for those who have woken up too late to see when the owl left them. "And in the end, she sent a deadly look to both the children and Olivia was happy to know that Travis had also been late, to share the guilt diminishes its weight. Both Wood only avoided reproof, exchanging glances of complicity.

Due to the short time they still had at their disposal, Olivia picked up the thin - unfortunately - envelope, simple and unadorned, since it was not his signature, but possessed Oliver Wood's calligraphy run. Travis apparated first, he was of age and had a knack for aparatation, and he took her trunk, while Olivia would apparate with their mother to King's Cross.

Years and years being brought to the majestic train station that integrated both the Muggle world and the wizarding world wouldn't make Olivia less emotional when seeing it. The girl tried to hide, to act normally to avoid the most curious of the glances or even some gossip; Hogwarts students tend to be very ruthless in spreading rumors. But the euphoria that this place brought her was undeniable. Olivia was a social being, being Gryffindor and somewhat outgoing, she liked to be surrounded by people, even though they were not directly interacting with her, the noise comforted her.

Perhaps because it was the first step to the castle, passing the bitterness of being awake and having its status quo modified, she could be filled with excitement again because of the beginning of a new year. Her sixth year. How time passed quickly, as she was facing the same collector who had occupied this post ten years ago, a sense of nostalgia struck her, it seemed like yesterday she was entering Hogwarts for the first time. Merlin, Olivia was sure that in her seventh year she would burst into tears in the midst of them and shamelessly drag her whole family to send her away.

The older Wood walked quietly through the train station, heading for the nine-and-three-fourth platform that separated the Muggle world from the wizarding world, not caring about the curious looks they were accustomed to receiving because of what they carried and Olivia did not move a finger to retrieve her trunk from Travis until they crossed the platform and the huge Hogwarts Express uttered a thick smoke of warning, announcing they had five minutes before he left.

The girl narrowed her eyes at the mass of students and relatives around, she could see few students, most of them were probably already boarding the express and securing their compartments. She could only hope that her friends had found one or that she could infiltrate one of an acquaintance. She was not interested in observing all these people, she was just checking if she knew someone she could join. She was taken from her by her mother, who pulled her close by the arm.

"Mother! I need to get in!" Kayla Lewis's hugs were strong and all-encompassing, she pressed her daughter tightly against her chest despite being a few inches lower than Olivia. The girl could feel her lungs protesting after a while, but the older woman refused to let go. "Merlin, woman. Not our first time on the broom!"

She asked a little more exalted, but laughed a little of the actions of her mother, who also giggled, wiping a few tears, and caressing Olivia's face, lovingly tucking one of her strands behind her ear.

The girl gave him a last smirk, then turned and hugged Travis tightly, who lifted her a few inches off the floor in his strong grip.

"I promise that this time I'll write as soon as the result comes out. Goodbye." With one last glance at her family, Olivia boarded the espress with her heavy trunk in pursuit.

It was almost impossible to move in the corridors of the express, especially carrying her heavy trunks. There were students of the most diverse ages out of their compartments, meeting with friends or exchanging a few kisses where everyone could see. Olivia bumped into several people whose names she could not remember, even stepping on the foot of a tall Slytherin by accident, he sent her a glare, but being the petulant girl who carried the surname Wood, she refused to shrink and gave him only a wink, disappearing again between the bodies before he could understand what happened or identify her.

It was proving to be more complicated to find her friends than she had foreseen, as she crept through the bodies, she checked through the windows, looking for familiar faces but the closest of an acquaintance she came to find, was one of her ex-boyfriends and one of the assholes too, Colin Hart. It took a few seconds of self-control so she would not enter that compartment and jinx that bright smile, she would love to see the effects of a furnunculus all over his face.

In front of her was an empty compartment, probably abandoned, since on one of the sofas there was an empty carton of chocolate frogs; the person was probably luckier to find his friends, he muttered bitterly. When a girl bumped into his shoulder, without even offering him an apology, Olivia knew she had enough. It was useless to hunt them down the train and was already approaching the end of the train, after all. Shee opened the door and settled down there, pushing her trunk into the corner and taking out the trash left behind - not without checking if the person was stupid enough to leave the cards, you never know what to expect.

Being alone soon made her bored, so she sought her father's letter to at least distract herself on the trip. She wanted, in fact, to wait for sleep to come back to her and take a nap until they reached the castle, but she knew she couldn't trust young wizards well enough to lower your guard like this, and Olivia had experience with it, being a victim of a prank because she slept in a compartment in her third year. Nothing much compared to the ones that followed or the ones she applied, but she certainly learned her lesson.

She opened the envelope, breaking the seal her father so often used, just because it was shaped like a quaffle. The first thing he noticed was that in addition to a letter, a picture fell on his lap, escaping into his hands. Childlishly, she resisted the urge to see the photo and focused on the letter, on the words, in her experience, the content of this picture would only bring her headache and jealousy.

Dear Olivia S. Wood,

I apologize again for the last time I wrote, I was absolutely sure that I had addressed correctly, little Sophia also still did not forgive me for what happened, but it was Quidditch game day, - Puddlemore won, by the way, you understand, don't you?

But anyway, how was your summer, my dear? If I calculated correctly, you will receive this letter by Day 1, the day back to Hogwarts, I hope it went well, that you did not get in trouble again with the Potters - yes, your mother told me what happened last time. Do not tell her, but if it was about Quidditch, you have my permission to jinx the boy. By the way, who is the captain of this year? You would have told me if I had won the position, wouldn't you?

I'm sending you a picture of my birthday, before Sophia dropped the cake with accidental magic, you would have loved that scene. And ah, Arthur was accepted as keeper, is not it incredible?

I wish you a good year,

Oliver Wood.

Short, brief, that's how correspondences between the girl and her father were, Olivia sometimes wondered if he had any idea how uncomfortable they were. It was her only contact with him the whole summer. Her other siblings were certainly more present, they had more liberal mothers, but Kayla didn't let Olivia even visit him on his birthday a few days ago. She should be already accustomed to this strange family dynamics, but every new event could not help but be frustrating, it was always like this, the silent invitation was made by one, the other was completely ignored and Olivia was trapped between them, not knowing how to proceed. She wouldn't choose Oliver in the blink of an eye if she had this choice, but she rather spend some more time with him.

She sighed as she took the picture, a bitter smile forming on her lips as she studied the scene, a beautiful scene, a happy one even. Anyone could see that it was a birthday party, an intimate one, probably a celebration before the tremendous parties her father used to have. They were all around a table, with an apparent delicate cake between them, a yellowish illumination, open smiles and waving. In the center was his father, the age was finally weighing against his shoulders and face, he had gained some weight and the marks of the recurring smiles were more prominent in his face, but nothing that was not expected; Oliver Wood remained the owner of the charm that helped him so much doing his career. In her lap, with the most open-faced grin Olivia ever saw, was Sophia, the youngest of the Wood, nine years old, so far, with her blond pigtails and bright eyes. To his left was the second youngest, Henry, twelve and Gryffindor, his dark hair was longer than last year, and he still had the the finer cheekbones she had ever seen, on the other side was Arthur, Ravenclaw, who also had dark hair and turned fifteen at the beginning of the holiday.

Olivia could feel what an exciting day it was, when she closed her eyes, she could even imagine herself between them. They probably went to some Quidditch game, from a smaller team since the championship had not started yet, but only because it was a tradition. The sun was still shining in the spring so they were all in a good mood, maybe Oliver took them to the diagonal alley to get ice cream from the Forterscue or shop at the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes - this part of the trip she'd skip. It would've be a great day, a day of freedom, but of course she and Travis both stayed home. Distracted by some excuse to go visit an aunt her mother invented.

Olivia's eyes narrowed as she watched Arthur again in the letter, her father commented that he had joined the Ravenclaw team as, of course, a keeper. It was inevitable to feel a twinge of resentment at his brother. Until then, Olivia was the only one to have taken the position of goalkeeper - Travis was a chaser and Henry tended to be one too - and it was always the unique connection she had with Oliver, whether she wanted to or not, whenever he referred to her to some acquaintance, it was like the daughter who followed in his footsteps, became goalkeeper and will be captain of the team one day. She loved how proud he sounded when he uttered those words. Now, she would lose that post, and all because stupid Arthur was now a keeper. In the next game, she made sure of tearing apart.

She was so focused on her resentment and irritation with her brother that she was startled when someone opened the door to her compartment, pulling her out of her thoughts. On an impulse, she threw the first thing her hands touched - the picture - into the invasor. The lightweight paper barely touched the boy's chest, he was standing against the door, when he sent her a smile so familiar and unwanted.

"Wow, Wood. Is it your day of the month or are you just cranky?"

Of course James Potter would be the one who would take away her boredom.


End file.
